The invention relates to a semiconductor switching module for on-board electrical supply systems, including a plurality of semiconductor chips. The invention furthermore relates to a method for producing a semiconductor switching module of this type. The semiconductor switching module is intended to realize at least one half-bridge circuit including a first semiconductor circuit chip as LSS (low side switch) and a second semiconductor circuit chip as HSS (high side switch) on a common circuit structure. For this purpose, the circuit structure has lead connections with external contact areas on the underside of the circuit structure and internal contact areas on the top side of the circuit structure and also with contact pads on the top side of the circuit structure.
A semiconductor switching module forms a multi-chip module for “motor bridges.” MCM modules of this type are based on a DCB technique (direct copper bonding), in which a plurality of semiconductor circuit chips are paste-soldered alongside one another and contact-connected by using bonding wires. A paste solder bonding process of this type can only be used if the semiconductor circuit chips are arranged in “drain-down mounting” on a circuit structure. In the case of this “drain-down mounting”, with the aid of the paste solder, a large-area external contact of the semiconductor circuit chip, which covers the entire rear side of the semiconductor circuit chip, is electrically connected to a correspondingly large contact pad of the circuit structure.
If the semiconductor circuit chip has a plurality of small-area electrodes, too, which are intended to be arranged on a corresponding contact pad of the circuit structure by using surface mounting, as is necessary in the case of a flip-chip technology, then the paste solder bonding process fails since short-circuits can occur between the small-area and large-area electrodes of the semiconductor circuit chip that are surface-mounted alongside one another.
Consequently, the reliability of multi-chip modules produced by the paste-solder bonding process is manifested only if the semiconductor circuit chips are mounted by their large-area drain electrodes on individual contact pads that are insulated from one another. Consequently, nodes of a half-bridge circuit have to be produced by using correspondingly thick bonding tape and/or bonding wire connections.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.